


What's the Hold Up?

by Onlymostydead



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Dick and Wally getting ready before heading out to the movies together.





	What's the Hold Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted something fluffy, so you get to enjoy it?

"Dickie, you're taking forever..."

Wally draped himself over the back of their couch - never the actual couch itself - his arms and legs flopped over the sides. 

"One cannot rush greatness, Walls." Dick responded, still searching through his shirts for something to wear. "Unless you want to help..."

He peeled himself partly off the couch. "How did you describe my fashion taste that one time?"

"What fashion taste?"

"That's not what you said before." Wally pointed out. "Come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"...no I don't." 

"That is a filthy lie and we both know it. Not cool, dude." He settled back down in his spot, tapping his fingers against his thigh. "It was about the early 2000's..."

Dick snorted. "You dress like the trans character in an early 2000's TV show that you only showed up on one episode of." 

"Ouch."

"In the best way possible?" Dick offered, but even as he said it his eyes ran up and down Wally's body.

His socks didn't match. That was a constant with Wally: his socks never matched. Ever since he moved out of his parents house he had worn fun, bright socks, but could never find the right match. 

Or maybe it was on purpose? Who knew. 

His jeans were cuffed, a piece of advice Dick himself had given that stuck. The jeans, though, were a little big. Wally insisted the slightly larger size disguised his hips better, and while he doubted that was true, they were... Fine. Not great, but fine. On top, he dressed the exact same as he had in high school: white long sleeve with a short sleeved button down on top. Today it was a dark shade of green that brought out his eyes. Usually, it was some variant of blue. Or one of Dick's Hawaiian shirts. He looked like a little bit of a disaster.

Speaking of Hawaiian shirts, though...

Dick snagged a blue Hawaiian shirt with little white palm trees on it off its hanger and shrugged it on. "There, ready."

"See? Was that hard?"

"No, but-"

"But what? All of those choices had you overwhelmed?"

He scoffed. "I'm totally whelmed."

"Are you now?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "Completely?"

Dick nodded. "Yep."

"Totally?"

"Uh huh."

"Absolutely?"

"Yes, Wally." Dick rolled his eyes. "You're the one holding us up now."

Wally swooped in, kissing Dick right in the cheek. It was a short smooch, but regardless, his face turned scarlet. He could maintain composure on undercover missions, at Justice League meetings, when Poison Ivy was doing crazy stuff with plants, but this? Getting kissed by his boyfriend? On the cheek? Turned him into a blushing mess.

"'Cause you're blushing pretty hard for somebody who's totally whelmed." Wally grinned, ruffling his hair. "Just saying."

"You're an asshole."

"I'm the asshole? You're the one who had us waiting-"

Dick grabbed Wally by the white undershirt, tugging him down to kiss him properly. Yet another thing that hadn't changed: Wally was still taller. When they first met he was pushing five foot nine, as a thirteen year old, so it wasn't really that surprising he hit six foot by the time he was seventeen. Dick, on the other hand, hadn't hit his growth spurt until around that time, and stayed forever at the height of five foot seven. Still, kissing him like this, he wouldn't change the difference for the world.

"Come on, we'll be late for the movie." 

Wally practically whined. "Couple more minutes?"

"Oh, who's slowing us down now?" Dick waggled his eyebrows.

"You are."

"I am?"

"Yup." Wally nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips. "If you weren't so hot, and such a good kisser-"

"Wally-"

"And so good looking, and if your eyes weren't so blue-"

"Come on, Walls-"

"And so adorably short, and so muscular-"

"I swear, Wally, I will pick you up and carry you-"

"And so sweet-"

"-into the car so we actually make it to the movie."

"And so easily frazzled when you're not the one in control of time restraints." Wally grinned. "Then we wouldn't be running late."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Come on, idiot."

"You know you love it."

He sighed. "You know I do. Now are we going?"

"I mean..."

"Wally, that tone means you're about to suggest something devious."

He waggled his brows. "If I ran us there, we wouldn't have to take the car."

"...true."

"So we wouldn't have to leave until a few minutes before, since we already bought our tickets."

Dick shook his head. "Not if you want popcorn."

"Shit, forgot about snacks." Wally started pacing back and forth, various papers following him as he sped along the short apartment space. "We could... Nope, no way around that. Gotta have snacks."

"All the normal suspects?"

"Of course, who else?" He didn't stop pacing for the list, if anything speeding up a little. "Milk duds, Swedish fish, those little cookie dough bite things? Those are totally crash-"

Dick snorted a laugh. "Crash?"

Wally immediately turned bright red. "Fuck, I've started to talk like Bart."

"Hey, at least that means you've been getting along."

He shrugged. "Better than we were, anyway. I'm working on it."

"Hey," Dick smiled, stepping forward and taking one side of Wally's face in each of his hands. "I'm proud of you, okay?" 

"Okay."

He shook his head. "You don't sound convinced."

"I am convinced. Okay."

"Really?"

Wally sighed, rolling his eyes. "If I kiss you, would it convinced you?"

"No."

He pouted. 

"But it would be a good start."

Immediately a smile broke out on his face. They kissed again, and again, until Wally's hand was up the back of Dick's Hawaiian shirt and Dick was tugging at his collar.

"You know, we should probably go," Wally reminded, pulling away. "We'll be late for sure, if we don't."

"But you forgot one particular detail." Dick smirked, but did release his grip on his shirt. "Previews take time too."

"Damn, you're so fucking right." He shook his head. "So..."

"So we don't have a moment to lose."

"Wait, it's already-" 

Wally scrambled to find a clock, or something to check the time on, before finally remembering the phone in his back pocket. 

"Yep, time to go. You ready?"

"Isn't that what you were complaining that I was taking forever at before?"

Wally rolled his eyes again. "That was before. Ready for blast off?"

"You betcha."

And with that he scooped him up into his arms, nabbed his wallet, and they sped off to the theater.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinybats or Supertinywords!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
